Beyond Birthday can be nice?
by Snowy-Taiga
Summary: Can beyond be nice? can he be human? weird oneshot- I was bored O.o


BB/A - the nicer side to Beyond

Jam- B's pov

"Above." Beyond thought, not realizing he said it out loud. He cradled his newly opened jar of jam, wishing it was A, wishing he was there with him. He dipped his finger in the jam, withdrawing its sticky, sickly sweet contents on his finger, then watching in amazement, as it travelled slowly down his finger, licking it of as it was about to hit his wrist.

He felt the other children before he heard them, like a stampede of annoying brats, disrupting the quiet. He glanced up at the clock, counting down the seconds until A came back.

A few hours had passed, and beyond was growing tired of waiting; the jar of jam had congealed long ago. The door creaked slowly open, letting in a slither of light. His closed eyes adjusted to the light having been turned on, and the door burst open with A in the door way.

"A!" Beyond shouted, launching his self at him, while A laughed, and stumbled with him into their room.

"B, how have how you been? I'm sorry I'm late! Guess what I got you though..." A smiled as he said the words knowing it would makes B's day no matter how many he had had before.

B delicately sniffed the air. A raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"JAM!" B wrapped himself around A, giggling like a girl, as A produced a massive jar from his bag.

The two boys went over to the bed, A having abandoned his stuff at the door.

"I've missed you B, a lot"

"Yeah I've missed you too A, it's been hard without you" Beyond frowned at the thought but dismissed it. He hated it when A left him with only near, Mello and matt. They annoyed him after a while.

"Well I'm back and very tired."

B caught on to this and obliged giving him a hug while A got ready for bed.

He turned out the light and snuggled in his bed; he rarely got changed for bed, he could see no reason to when he was going to wake up in the morning and get dressed again. He saw the bed above him squish a little as A relaxed and sighed. He had his very best friend back.

Chocolate surprise-A's pov

"A" Beyond said it as a statement

"Are you talking to yourself again B?" A heard B's statement as well.

"Oh, no. I was merely thinking aloud. While we are on the subject, I think we should give Mello a surprise, ya know?"

"_B!_ Why should we do that?" he swung round from his desk facing B.

"Bored" B replied

"no" A said it as a final warning.

"Yes" B replied face emotionless

"NO" A stood up

B wordlessly got up and walked to the door. A slumped and followed him

"_Oh well. This could actually be fun"_ A thought to himself

A was only aware of where he was going when they entered Mello and Matt's room. He caught B's arm, and gave him a cautioning look. B, as usual, grinned at him and shook his head. Matt looked up from his game, saved it apparently, and greeted them with a wave, write a note (possibly to Mello) and stepped outside his room. Now A was really lost.

"Wha-!" B had his hand over A's mouth and led him back to their room, Matt grinning like the Cheshire cat all the way. What had they got in line for Mello? Was A involved, or a witness? Either way, he was getting an explanation. NOW,

"What is going on." He said it so the others had no choice but to answer him. It was not a question, nor was it an option.

Matt being the younger, rushed ahead of B detailing what was happening. B got distracted and got out his jar of super jam from A, grinning as he opened it. When A was finally aware of what was happening did they set out to follow the carefully planned plan.

They went down to the ktchens, and took all of the chocolate, and went back to our room. Once there we hid it all.

Soon we could hear Mello storming upstairs shouting about 'no chocolate'.

At that moment the door burst open and a very, _very, _ angry Mello stalked in.

We were all hid in the shadows, so Mello couldn't see us. He floped on the bed, and shrew a pillow at the wall, with a shout. Beyond laughed, but smothered it. He signaled to throw the colllosol amounts of chocolate in our arm, in _3, 2, 1,_ Now!

We threw he chocolate at Mello, and the instant the first bar hit him, he laughed. So rare it was to see Mello smile, even laugh, we all couldn't help but laugh to.

"SUPRISE!"

"CHOCOLATE!" His cry was heard throughout wammy's house

I think we redeemed our selves with Mello, and Matt rushed up and hugged him.

After talking awhile, me and Beyond went back to our room.

"That was fun wasn't it, Mello's face!" He was still happy, and that was cool.

"I know its so rare to see that, but its late and we need to go to bed Beyond. Good night!"

"Good night A!" I heard a jar benng opened.

"B, put the jam down."

"Okay, night A"

"Night Beyond"


End file.
